1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical activating assemblies, and more particularly to an electrical activating assembly and closure member therefor providing ready access to a receptacle supported substantially flush with the barrier upper surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices has heretofore been provided including means for mounting an electrical receptacle flush with a surface, such as that of a floor. The device may include:
(a) a removable disk-type closure protecting a subjacent plug receptacle, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,033,602 (ADAM), 3,027,416 (KISSEL), 3,064,850 (KELLY, JR.);
(b) a closure having a cover pivotal about a horizontal axis, which protects a subjacent plug receptacle, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,566 (STAS) and West German Pat. No. 1,465,346;
(c) a closure member having a pair of caps covering the outlets of a duplex receptacle--each cap being pried upwardly and pivoted about a vertical axis away from the outlet, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,573 (MYERS);
(d) a pivotal cover having a receptacle support attached thereto and pivotal therewith, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,579 (KOHAUT); and
(e) a one-piece or two-piece cover adapted for snap-fit engagement with a support, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,696 (FORK et al); 4,041,238 (PENCZAK); 4,044,908 (DAUBERGER); and 4,054,222 (SUK).
While the above-identified devices perform their intended function, they are either unsightly or require a tool for gaining access to the plug receptacle, consist of numerous components and are therefore relatively expensive to manufacture.
In underfloor access housings such as disclosed in the FORK et al and PENCZAK patents, supra, the cover must be removed prior to making an electrical plug connection; and the cover must be replaced after the plug connection is made. Thus a normal one-step plug-in connection is not possible. In addition all plug connections are made within the relatively confined space offered by the access housing. The confined space precludes the installation of a multi-plug-in unit which converts the single outlet to plural outlets. Thus prior underfloor access housings do not offer the normal one-step plug-in connections or readily accessible outlets or the capability of converting each single outlet to plural outlets.
Fire-resistant floor structures are known which incorporate underfloor access housings such as disclosed in the FORK et al, KOHAUT and PENCZAK patents, supra. In order to make temporary electrical connections and relatively permanent electrical connections, a hole must be cut in the cover for each exiting wire. As is known, the fire resistance (fire rating) of a floor structure normally is determined with one or more of the access housings in an activated condition, that is, with exiting wires in place. Where temporary electrical connections are broken, the cover must be replaced if the fire rating is to be retained. Consequently, prior underfloor access housings present the further disadvantage of requiring replacement of covers each time a temporary electrical connection is broken.